This invention relates to structures of computer buses and the like which permit insertion and withdrawal of connectors for modules such as printed circuit boards during powered operation.
It is frequently desirable for electronic systems, and in particular computer systems to operate continuously. Computer systems typically comprise modules interconnected through a bus structure in a backplane. The modules or subsystems are generally separately addressable under control of operating systems software.
Insertion and withdrawal of a module from a backplane through a module connector and the backplane connector during operation of the backplane where there is application of power through the backplane presents numerous problems. Undesired transient signals can be created during the insertion or removal process which disturb backplane logic signals. Arcing between contacts occurs whenever power is instantaneously applied or removed from a contact if there is a significant capacitive or inductive component in the power source or the load.
What is needed is a mechanism for addressing the problem of undesired transients in signals and power which would permit online withdrawal and insertion of modules, as part of a scheme for online replacement or repair by module exchange in an operating computer system.